Aprendendo a escrever
by Dressa-san
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo trancada, era difícil que alguém como Lenalee soubesse ler, por isso Kanda se dispõem a dar aulas para ela. KandaxLenalee. Oneshot.


**Eu já escrevi essa fanfic faz um bom tempinho, mas decidi postar ela agora. Acho que está boa o suficiente. :) Ultimamente não tenho escrevido muito aliás... As únicas fanfics que tenho feito algo são uma DeidaraxOCxSasori e ItachixOC.. e outra KidxOC (Soul Eater). Que por acaso nem adianta postar qualquer uma dessas duas que ninguém estaria interessado em ler. xD**

**Disclaimer:** Dgray-man não me pertence. (Se pertencesse não faria tanto tempo que está sem lançar...).

**

* * *

**

Aprendendo a escrever

Já fazia tanto tempo que tudo aquilo havia começado, que sua vida passada era um grande vazio para ela. A única coisa da qual ela se lembrava era da presença de seu irmão, sempre cuidando dela por ela ser sua única e pequena irmãzinha, portanto o momento mais terrível da vida de qualquer um dos dois havia sido quando eles haviam se separado.

Naquela época Lenalee já havia perdido todas as suas esperanças, ela imaginava que iria morrer naquela cama sem poder sair daquele lugar. Ela tinha muito medo. Às vezes ela via algumas sombras atrás da porta, às vezes era um garoto de cabelos avermelhados, outras vezes um de cabelos azuis. Ela sabia da presença deles porque várias vezes a falta de cuidado ao se esconder atrás da porta havia revelado a presença de ambos. Ela nunca havia falado nada para eles, tinha medo que fossem mais daqueles que pudessem machucá-la como todos os adultos haviam feito. Os adultos sempre apareciam para aplicar várias injeções nela todos os dias, já que ela não comia direito. Sempre que conseguia sair para algum lugar, eles a batiam e ninguém jamais aparecia para socorrê-la.

Observando bem aquelas duas crianças ela já havia percebido que o jovem de cabelos vermelhos parecia ser uma pessoa alegre que ela pudesse confiar, mas não sabia se realmente poderia confiar e chama-lo para perto, já que poderia ser mesmo um deles. Já o de cabelos azuis não parecia se preocupar, ela se perguntava se ele era algum tipo de vigia ou se os dois eram como vigias... Se não fossem, eles se aproximariam e a tirariam de lá para que ela pudesse finalmente voltar para seu irmão.

Muito tempo se passou, mas na cabeça dela não parecia ser tanto, fosse apenas uma pequena fase na qual o tempo parecia ter parado e a tristeza dela já havia chegado a um grande ápice que a deixasse no fundo de um grande poço no qual ela não via luz, pessoas... Ela sempre dizia: "Por favor, eu quero voltar para casa. Tirem-me daqui. Eu quero voltar para o meu irmão". Em um daqueles momentos algum dia uma pessoa havia se aproximado, mas havia sido alguém que em meio a tudo aquilo ela não podia jamais se lembrar, mas essa pessoa havia acariciado sua cabeça. A única coisa que ela sabia era que não era seu irmão e não era alguém que havia tirado-a de lá...

Seu irmão havia chegado depois de um tempo e tudo havia passado. Ele havia dito que jamais a abandonaria e que viveriam sempre juntos agora que ele vivia no mesmo lugar que ela. Desde a chegada de seu irmão ela não tinha coragem de largá-lo, ficava sempre como uma daquelas gomas que quando você mastiga, ela nunca quer sair de seu dente, mas Komui não ligava, ele amava sua irmã. Lenalee achava que se largasse seu irmão, ele nunca mais estaria de volta e ela cairia novamente naquele mesmo poço profundo sem qualquer saída, sem qualquer luz, sem qualquer alegria... Um lugar onde ela conviveria com o frio de seu coração e o vazio de sua alma.

Quando o desapego de seu irmão começou a passar, ela percebeu a presença de outras pessoas das quais ela podia conviver. Como por exemplo, o sucessor de bookman, Lavi. Ela sabia que ele estava lá por interesses próprios, mas não ligava para isso, ele parecia ser seu amigo. Ela _achava_ que ele era seu amigo, mas não sabia na verdade se isso era mesmo verdade. Se soubesse, talvez isso não importasse também.

Cloud Nine era uma outra pessoa com a qual ela havia gostado de conversar, porém era muito distante por ser uma grande general. "Como será que seria ter uma mestra como ela?", ela se perguntava várias vezes. Talvez fosse divertido, pelo menos mais divertido que ser trancada em um quarto e acorrentada a uma cama, com certeza era...

A única pessoa que ela não conseguia se afeiçoar e não tinha coragem de chegar perto era daquele exorcista com cabelos compridos. Aquele mesmo que ela havia visto na porta de seu quarto... Ele devia mesmo manter guarda, pois não era alguém que queria a companhia dela. Ela também imaginava que ele não se preocupava nem um pouco com ela.

— Lavi, quando eu estava presa, você era obrigado a me vigiar não é?

Lavi olhou-a, confuso com a pergunta. Silenciou-se por um tempo pensando em algo e depois respondeu:

— Não, eu apenas observava com medo que você pudesse morrer naquele lugar, porém sempre chegava alguém para te dar comida. Se eu me aproximasse, seria punido pelo meu mestre bookman.

— Porque ele te puniria? Ele era um daqueles homens?

Ela se aproximou dele no sofá, aproximando seu rosto do dele sem perceber que não era algo normal de se fazer. Ela ainda era uma criança e agia mais como uma criança do que qualquer outra pessoa, pois não havia sido educada como uma adulta... Lavi corou com a aproximação, mas, interesseiro como ele era, não se afastou dela.

— Não, não era. Ele é apenas um panda velho que me faz ler vários livros e não quer que eu me meta nos assuntos da ordem. Você era um desses assuntos.

— Me desculpe, não é certo fazer essas perguntas.

Lenalee se afastou dele meio encabulada e se sentou do outro lado do sofá novamente deixando Lavi ler seu livro em paz. Ele tinha uma pilha deles ao seu lado como sempre e vivia naquela biblioteca enquanto ela nem ao menos sabia ler. Ninguém havia começado a ensiná-la também. Talvez ela devesse pedir a seu irmão que ele a ensinasse....

Ela correu para a sala de seu irmão dois dias depois, bateu na porta entusiasmadamente e, quando ouvia a permissão para entrar, ela entrou com um sorriso de fora a fora em seu rosto, já gritando:

— Nii-san, eu quero aulas para aprender a ler!

Komui olhou-a, assustando, por pouco não derrubou a caneca com um coelhinho cor-de-rosa que ele estava segurando. Lenalee deu um passinho para trás, envergonhada pela reação dele, provavelmente ela houvesse dito algo ruim... Talvez ela não devesse aprender a ler.

— Eu... Me desculpe, eu não vou fazer mais isso... — disse ela, quase inaudivelmente.

— Não, não, eu não quis dizer isso com a minha reação! — antecipou-se ele — É que isso foi... Inesperado.

Lenalee deu um sorrisinho acanhado e encolheu seus ombros em frente ao corpo. Seu irmão deu um sorrisinho vendo a reação da sua linda irmãzinha e olhou novamente para o sofá, o qual ela jurava que estava vazio já que ela o via de costas. Seu irmão continuou a dizer algo sobre uma missão para aquele sofá vazio, mas pouco tempo depois, a pessoa interrompeu.

— Posso ensinar sua irmã a escrever? — perguntou ele.

_"Não... Essa voz é a do..." _pensou ela, assustada.

— Eu não sei se essa seria uma tarefa muito apropriada para você, Kanda. Você não tem paciência com ninguém — respondeu Komui, pensativo.

— Não irei machucá-la, pode contar com isso.

O jovem adulto pensou um pouco, levou a mão ao queixo e respondeu para ele e ao mesmo tempo para Lenalee:

— Ótimo, logo que você voltar de sua missão, você começara a dar aulas para a minha irmãzinha, e se você a fizer chorar, você irá ser mandado para uma missão que durará seis meses apenas matando akumas.

Kanda concordou com a cabeça e se levantou, andando até a porta, onde Lenalee estava. Ele se aproximou dela, deu um tapinha na cabeça dela e disse:

— Te vejo semana que vem.

Ela estremeceu, aquele cara podia ser extremamente perigoso! Ou não... Pelo menos ela teria a chance de perguntar para ele se ele era um vigia. Se ele fosse, ela teria um grande motivo para ter medo dele, mas se ele não fosse ela teria um motivo para acreditar que ele não era tão mal.

Aquela semana em que ele estava em uma missão passou rápido devido ao grande medo que ela tinha do seu primeiro dia de aula. Ele poderia ser mal e bater nela! Ah... Não... Ele prometera para seu irmão que não machucaria ela. Menos mal... Mas o olhar dele ainda era tenebroso e o dia que ela teria que ver aqueles olhos prestando atenção nela estava chegando.

Segunda-feira Kanda chegou e quando a viu no refeitório, sentada com Lavi, veio falar com ela e dizer que ele estava a esperando na biblioteca logo depois que ela terminasse de comer. Lenalee balançou a cabeça concordando e continuou a almoçar. Lavi olhou assustado para Kanda, que sumiu rapidamente, e em seguida para Lenalee, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo.

— Porque você não pediu para mim? Eu daria aulas para você! — exclamou Lavi.

— Desculpe, foi ele que se ofereceu e o meu irmão concordou. Eu tenho medo dele.

— Você tem medo do Yuu? — perguntou Lavi, pasmo.

— Tenho, ele é malvado — disse Lenalee, com carinha de choro.

Lavi segurou uma pequena risadinha e continuou a dizer:

— O Yuu não é mal, ele só tem aquela cara. Ele também costumava ficar muito preocupado com você quando você estava presa. Aliás, ele só saia de lá porque eu chegava, ele ficava sem graça e fingia estar apenas de passagem. Eu sempre soube que ele estava preocupado, mas é melhor não fazer piadinhas com a onça assassina.

— Onça assassina? — riu Lenalee.

— É, belo apelido, não é? — riu ele.

— Mas... Ele realmente se preocupava? Eu achava que ele me vigiava já que quando saí, ele nunca se importou. Aliás, ele nunca falou comigo.

— Ele não chega até as pessoas, para ele eu acredito que todos sejam mais alguém que vai acabar morrendo. Mas mesmo assim eu me surpreendi por ele ter se preocupado com você naquela época. Eu acho que ele sentiu a sua dor.

Ela acabou ficando sem palavras pelo que Lavi havia dito e naquele momento havia sido a primeira vez que ela havia se surpreendido com o samurai. A segunda acabou acontecendo naquele mesmo dia durante aquela aula...

— Então o abecedário começa com a letra A e termina com a Z, e combinando vogais A, E, I, O, U com consoantes como C, nós podemos formar palavras?!

— Ótimo. Esse é o mais fácil, agora você deve aprender sobre o modo de se ler, os sons que cada consoante tem, etc. — respondeu Kanda, sério.

— Isso é... O mais fácil? — perguntou ela, com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Sim. E não me olhe com essa cara — disse Kanda, extremamente envergonhado. As bochechas dele estavam incrivelmente cor-de-rosa. Incrível, ele estava envergonhado! Alguém como ele podia ficar envergonhado!

Ela deu um sorrisinho ainda muito tímido e continuou a olhar para o papel, tentando decorar tudo aquilo. Pelo visto seriam longas aulas. Será que Komui iria deixar Kanda ficar até ela terminar de aprender? Ela preferia que Lavi desse as aulas. Kanda parecia tão entediado e emburrado por ter que dar aulas! Porque ele havia se disponibilizado então?

Várias aulas se seguiram e Komui realmente decidiu que Kanda merecia uma folga até sua irmã aprender a ler e escrever. Ela estava começando a pensar que Kanda não era tão intimidador e uma presença tão assustador assim. Ele até que era bonzinho. Ela adorava o cabelo dele!

— Está indo bem, agora já consegue escrever palavras fáceis como "bola", agora só falta ler palavras como "paralelepípedo".

A essa altura ela já estava até acostumada. Ele jamais a encorajava, só dizia coisas extremamente "gentis" que faziam Lenalee imaginar que era tão burra quanto um rato de laboratório.

— Não... Eu sou tão lerda! — resmungou ela, depressivamente.

— Burra? De onde você tirou isso, nanica? — retrucou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas e mostrando uma expressão de indignação.

— Mas olha só! Eu não sei ler coisas difíceis! Você mesmo disse!

— Eu disse que ainda falta muito, não que você demorou a aprender. Você aprendeu rápido!

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele havia a elogiado pela primeira vez!

— Sério? Obrigada — respondeu ela, corando levemente.

"_Ele não é tão mal quanto parece..."._

Quando finalmente suas aulas estavam para acabar, já que Lenalee havia aprendido a ler, ela percebeu que finalmente estaria livre daquelas aulas e Kanda poderia finalmente se livrar dela. Era triste de certa forma, já que ela não falaria mais com ele, mas por outro lado era bom porque ele dizia coisas um pouco "maldosas".

No que ela já tinha certeza que seria seu último dia de aula, ela perguntou para ele:

— Eu estou lendo bem, não estou?

— Perfeitamente — respondeu Kanda, sem olhar para ela.

— Então, as aulas acabaram?

Aquela pergunta havia a feito ter a maior de todas as surpresas até aquele momento. Kanda olhou para o rosto dela, um tanto quanto triste e disse:

— Você estava desesperada para se ver longe de mim, não?

Lenalee abriu a boca para dizer algo, ou talvez, a sua mandíbula simplesmente caiu. O que ele havia simplesmente dito? Não! Jamais ela queria se ver livre dele dessa maneira. Ele era um amigo tão... Diferente.

— Eu não quis dizer isso, eu só achei que...

— Não se preocupe, sempre que precisar é só me procurar — respondeu Kanda, se levantando e saindo da biblioteca, deixando para trás uma nuvem negra pairando sobre a cabeça dela.

Lenalee nunca havia sentido aquela dor tão grande em seu peito. Parecia que doía, machucava, causava uma grande agonia. Ela queria desesperadamente voltar atrás e nunca ter dito aquilo, mas já era tarde. Ele já se fora...

Algum tempo se passou e nesse período ela perdeu toda a coragem de conversar com ele. A atitude dele também jamais a ajudaria a se aproximar, já que quando ele passava, ele sequer olhava para a cara dela levando-a a concluir que ele realmente era frio e que aqueles momentos haviam acontecido por uma mera coincidência. Todavia... Será que ela não havia o machucado naquele dia que disse que não precisava mais de aulas?

Kanda continuou daquela maneira por tanto tempo que ela não sabia mais nem se era possível uma mudança. Ela nunca era mandada para missões junto com ele, então nem ao menos uma condição na qual eles seriam obrigados a conversar acontecia. O olhar dele era tão distante que ela tinha medo de se aproximar, era como se eles mandassem que ela ficasse longe. Mas ao mesmo tempo, os olhos dele pareciam tão tristes e solitários.

Um dia ela finalmente criou a coragem para se aproximar, ela teve que planejar aquilo por muito tempo, durante cinco longos meses observando o melhor momento e planejando o que dizer e fazer.

Ele estava sentado na biblioteca, lendo um livro, quando ela entrou conforme o planejado. Ela pegou um livro, andou até o sofá onde Kanda estava sentado e ali Lenalee se sentou, fazendo Kanda olhar para ela com o canto dos olhos, finalmente notando a existência dela. Lenalee sentiu suas mãos começarem a tremer um pouco, parecia ter levado um choque de adrenalina. Ela engoliu em seco e abriu o seu livro, começando a lê-lo, sem dizer uma única palavra para ele.

— De acordo com o seu nervosismo, posso concluir que você não veio aqui simplesmente para ler um livro — disse ele, desmascarando tudo que ela havia demorado tanto para planejar.

"_Como ele descobriu? Meu plano parecia tão perfeito! Eu tenho que tentar disfarçar"_ pensou ela, desesperadamente.

— Porque você acha isso? — perguntou ela, dando risadinhas de nervosismo.

— Você está tremendo, suando frio e não disse uma única palavra quando se sentou. Tem vários lugares vazios e vários sofás vazios, se não fosse por minha causa, você estaria sentado em um deles. O que você quer? — perguntou ele, encarando-a.

— Eu... Eu... — começou ela, não sabendo o que dizer, por onde começar e se tinha coragem de dizer aquilo — Eu queria me desculpar por aquele dia, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só quis lhe deixar livre para fazer o que quisesse. Você sempre parecia tão angustiado de ter que me dar aulas.

— Tch, se você me incomodasse não teria lhe dado aulas até você aprender a ler. Seu irmão até preferiria.

— Me desculpe — disse ela novamente.

— Já entendi.

Depois disso, ele ficou quieto novamente e voltou a ler o seu livro. Ele estava concentrado, o que será que estava lendo? Foi o que ela começou a se perguntar. Ele era tão bonito... Lenalee se impressionava com a cor dos cabelos dele e como eles eram lindos, ela se impressionava com os lindos olhos dele e também com o seu rosto com uma beleza tão diferente. Ela não sabia desde quando, mas parecia que naquele momento ela havia percebido o quão atraente ele podia ser. O quanto aquele olhar parecia lhe passar a sensação de que dentro dele havia um coração amável.

— Certo, se é só isso que você tinha a falar, por favor, tente prestar atenção no livro que você está lendo e não em mim. É horrível ter alguém te observando o tempo todo — resmungou ele, corando levemente.

— Na verdade eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa.

— O que?

— Porque você ficava na porta do quarto quando eu estava lá? — perguntou ela, temendo que a resposta fosse o que ela pensava desde que era criança. Agora ela já estava com quatorze anos, ou seja, já fazia muito tempo que ela guardava aquilo dentro de si. As aulas com ele haviam durado quatro longos anos, tirando as vezes que Komui havia tido que manda-lo para algumas missões urgentes que geralmente elas demoravam um bom tempo.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo, refletindo. Ela não sabia se aquilo era porque ele se arrependia por ter tido que vigia-la ou por algum outro motivo. Ele parecia um pouco relutante a responder.

— Eu... Tinha medo que você morresse... — respondeu ele, fechando os olhos e demonstrando o quão envergonhado estava por ter que dizer aquilo.

Lenalee parou subitamente de respirar, perdeu as palavras e seu coração bateu incrivelmente mais rápido. Porque ela sentia tudo aquilo por causa dele? Ela estava... Ela não gostava tanto assim dele. Mas ele... Ele ainda era a única pessoa com quem ela se sentia protegida. Mesmo que ele tivesse aquele olhar triste e solitário, ela tinha certeza que ele podia protegê-la... Aquilo comprovava tudo aquilo.

— Muito obrigada... — disse ela, abaixando a cabeça, tendo um sorriso bobo e inocente em seu rosto.

Ele respondeu com um gesto, ele passou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, levemente como se ela fosse um pequeno cachorrinho necessitando de afeto. Aquela mão... Era maior, mas ainda tinha o mesmo carinho que as daquele dia. Ela procurava quem havia sido a pessoa que havia acariciado a sua cabeça se não havia sido o seu irmão. Então era ele.

— Então... Foi você aquele dia? — perguntou ela, já sabendo que ele saberia sobre o que ela estava falando.

— Claro! Quem mais teria entrado lá sem que ninguém percebesse? — riu ele, ironicamente.

Na cabeça dele era inútil tudo o que ele fazia, mas mesmo assim ele continuaria a fazer o que achava certo nos momentos que percebia que eram necessários. Quando ela estava presa, ele havia sentido a sensação de que ela morreria, portanto havia sido necessário. Nesse momento ele não sabia, mas tinha a sensação de que aquilo faria bem a ela.

Ele só não sabia que aquilo não era apenas por ela, mas por ele... Como qualquer humano repleto de sentimentos. Entre eles, o amor.

— Kanda, eu te amo — disse Lenalee, inocentemente.

— Tch, fique quieta, sua idiota. Seu irmão vai me matar — riu ele, de maneira gentil.

De sua boca não sairiam palavras gentis, mas seus gestos sempre valiam mais do que mil palavras. O seu sorriso e aquele abraço, que aconteceram logo após, demonstraram o que ele realmente queria lhe dizer:

"_Eu te amo"._

* * *

_**Fim.**_

**Nyan, completamente fora de Dgray-man, mas espero ter ficado boa. Espero que tenham gostado. :)**

****

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review e me façam feliz. :)_**


End file.
